Sakura, Yukito, and the Vanishing Power
Sakura, Yukito, and the Vanishing Power (さくらと雪兎と消えゆく力, Sakura to Yukito to Kieyuku Chikara) is the 65th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is '"Lights, Camera, Vanish!". Summary Sakura, on her way home from grocery shopping, stops to eat one of the meat buns she bought when she grows hungry. As she's eating, she overhears Touya and Yukito talking. Touya suddenly grabs Yukito's hand, and it appears as if he is hurting his friend, which greatly surprises Sakura. She skates over to them to try and protect Yukito, but quickly realizes there was no real danger; the two, along with several other classmates - including Nakuru as director - are filming a scene for a school film. She apologizes for interrupting, but Nakuru asks her if she'd like to be in the movie as well. When she tells Tomoyo about the incident, she gets excited to finally see Sakura on the big screen, but Sakura promises it's a small role and nothing noteworthy. She also says that she tried to refuse but since Nakuru insisted, she felt obligated. Sakura then explains the plot of the movie: it's a Who-Done-It movie set fifty years in the past. Touya is playing the detective, Yukito as the criminal, and Sakura as Yukito's little sister. Eavesdropping on their conversation, Eriol smiles to himself and says that things are going well and that Yue's time is just about up. That night, Yukito, Touya, and Sakura are discussing the movie, and she wonders why this is the first that she's hearing of the movie. When Touya asks her to go make more tea, leaving the two alone, Yukito teases that it's because Touya is shy. Yukito then yawns and says that he's sleepy but it's okay. Touya once again tries to tell Yukito that he knows about Yue, but Sakura interrupts them with the tea. Sakura then sees that Yukito is fading away, but figures it must be her imagination. At Clow Reed's old house, Eriol tells Nakuru that they can use the house to film the movie since it's set in the correct time period. Nakuru gets excited and tells him that they didn't even think to ask because they figured he'd say no. Spinel says that Nakuru seems more like an actress than a director, but she points out that as director they can make Touya do and say whatever they want. Spinel then says that it may be a problem if either Sakura or Touya senses Clow's presence in the house. Eriol says Sakura will believe anything, and that he's looking forward to Touya being there along with Yukito. The next day on set, Sakura is dressed in traditional clothing and everyone tells her she looks fantastic, including Eriol and a flustered Syaoran. When Sakura sits in Eriol's chair, she senses Clow's presence. Sakura is nervous about filming her scene, but afterwards Nakuru tells her she did a good job. While Touya and Yukito are filming on the veranda, Yukito passes out and falls off, though he is saved by Touya - and secretly Sakura with The Windy card. Touya sits with Yukito who is laying on a bed. When Yukito wakes up he asks if he fell asleep again. Touya tells him that he did, and that they need to do something soon otherwise he'll vanish. Yukito is confused as to what his friend is talking about. As he's about to tell Yukito the truth, Nakuru interrupts them as usual, and Touya gets mad, telling them off and forcing them to leave the room. Touya tells Yukito that he knows he's not truly human, and Yue appears. Touya tells Yue that he wants to sacrifice his powers to save Yukito under the condition that Yue protect Sakura now that he will no longer be able to sense when she's in danger. Yue promises to protect her with his life, and Touya says that he has to promise to protect himself as well since if Yue dies, Yukito will as well. After the transfer of power, Yue says he's finally back to himself, but then senses someone was eavesdropping. Sakura cries to him, telling him she feels awful that her own powers weren't enough to save him and Yue tells her there's nothing she could have done about it because it's natural that as a child she wouldn't be as strong as Clow Reed. At home, Sakura tells Kero that Touya did in fact know all along about everything that had been happening. She asks him why he didn't tell her about Yue/Yukito and he explains that he didn't want her to be sad or blame herself or act irrationally because of it. Sadly, Sakura points out that Kero and Yue are always doing so much for her, but Kero says that's nonsense: Sakura was the one who said she wanted to be their friend, not their master, so of course they'd want to do everything they could for her. Not wanting Yukito to disappear again, Sakura resolves to confess her true feelings to him. Quotes *'''Touya: (Glare) I'm trying to talk to Yukito about something really important. Get out! *'Nakuru': Umm yeah.. *''(Shuts the door)'' *'Nakuru': It's not fair! *'Spinel': You couldn't prevent it huh? *'Nakuru': If I don't do something Touya is going to lose his powers. *'Spinel': There's nothing you can do. That's what he chose. *'Nakuru': But I want it for me!!! Trivia * When the cast and crew of Nakuru's movie come inside the house, the first thing that is shown is the fireplace with a raging fire inside of it. Within moments, however, the camera pans from the right side of the room to the left side of the room, and there is no longer a fire in the fireplace. Navigation Category:Episodes